


Combat

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Guns, One-Sided Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 13 of 29 : CombatHomura picks a fight with Kyoko, just to see how things will turn out, and she finds that the priestess turns her way of thinking upside-down.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Sakura Kyouko
Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Kudos: 17





	Combat

**Author's Note:**

> i had the idea for this prompt since a while back, because since rebellion, i've been thinking about homura/kyoko. its a cute ship, i think. i think i really just love kyoko too much and will ship her with Every Single Person. anyway i hope y'all enjoy!

At arms.

It’s a terrifying phrase, Homura thinks, if you’re anything but a weapon.

Kyoko grins, and her teeth seem to glint in the light. She flies in midair, not graceful, but still beautiful, and Homura finds herself staring. Not with love—no, never with love. If there is nothing else she agrees on with Sayaka Miki, it is that magical girls cannot truly love, not with their bodies and souls playing puppet like this. 

The priestess dives in, and Homura leaps out of the way, her hair flying past her as she shoots. Not to kill, just to intimidate.

“You’re not even  _ trying, _ ” sneers Kyoko, and pushes herself off the ground.

Homura answers. “Of course not. Why would you bring a spear to a gun fight?”

She growls and throws the spear. Homura can’t help but wonder—isn’t she supposed to be fighting Sayaka? She can’t even recall what she’s done to get such a rise out of the other girl. She can’t recall much of anything. Just despair, and despair, and despair. Madoka’s tear-stained cheeks. Mami’s Soul Gem shattered. Sayaka’s witch form. A few things that happen every time, no matter what she does.

Ah, perhaps that’s why. If she antagonizes Kyoko instead of Miki, perhaps something different will happen. But what has she said?

They’re locked into a dance of feints and dodges, where Kyoko’s scarlet rage grows hotter and hotter with each strike, and Homura’s frozen eyes seem to grow more and more distant. 

“Pay attention to me when I’m trying to kill you, dammit!”

Homura’s eyes are filled with dark humour. “I will if you can actually kill me.” 

Perhaps it’s wrong to tease her so. It’s just that Homura’s grip on her goals has started to slip. Would it be such a tragedy to live a life like Kyoko’s? To live a life  _ with _ Kyoko? If Madoka’s life slips away—oh, she gets such a stab in her heart just thinking of it—if Madoka’s life slips away, wouldn’t it be nice for it not to be her fault anymore?

_ No, _ she thinks, and she dives, pins Kyoko to the ground, and presses the gun to her forehead.

“Go on,” Kyoko dares her. “Shoot me.”

Homura doesn’t take the bait. After all, she thinks as she walks away, though Kyoko doesn’t know it, she’s already killed her.


End file.
